classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Murloc
thumb|A Murloc and a Baby Murloc The murloc is a bipedal, amphibious, ichthyanoid (fish-like) race residing along coastlines, lakeshores, and riverbeds, as well as in underwater ruins. Murlocs are distinguished by their bulbous bodies, large mouths lined with row upon row of sharp fangs, and slime-coated skin. Murlocs range in coloration from turquoise to darkish grey, and in height from 3-1/2 feet to 6 feet. Murloc culture is tribal in nature, and religion is generally shamanistic, with most villages containing a number of oracles and tidehunters, with coastrunners and warriors for defense. Habitations are generally crude huts with peaked roofs, huddled around a body of water. Territories Murlocs have spread to many various regions of Azeroth. On the western continent of Kalimdor, murlocs are found with increasing frequency. Elwynn Forest is disturbed by an unnamed tribe of murlocs stalking Crystal Lake and Stone Cairn Lake. To the east in Redridge Mountains, murlocs plague the waters of Lake Everstill. In Westfall, murlocs terrorize Longshore. Tribes Common Location: Elwynn Forest (lake, river, Stone Cairn Lake); Westfall (coastal, Longshore); Redridge Mountains (lake, Lake Everstill) Levels: 3 - 22 Classes: Coastrunner, Flesheater, Forager, Hunter, Lurker, Minor Oracle, Minor Tidecaller, Netter, Nightcrawler, Oracle, Raider, Scout, Shorestriker, Streamrunner, Tidecaller, Tiderunner, and Warrior Famous/Named: Squiddic (level 19, rare); Cookie (level 20, elite), Brack (level 18-19, rare); Slark (level 11-15, rare); Old Murk Eye (level 20, quest) Greymist Location: Darkshore (coastal) Levels: 8 - 20 Classes: Coastrunner, Hunter, Netter, Oracle, Raider, Seer, Tidehunter, and Warrior Famous/Named: Flagglemurk the Cruel (rare), Murkdeep (quest) Saltspittle Location: Ashenvale (lake Lake Falathim) Levels: 15 - 21 Classes: Muckdweller, Oracle, Puddlejumper, and Warrior Famous/Named: Mugglefin (rare) Blindlight Location: Ashenvale (subterranean, Blackfathom Deeps) Levels: 23 - 26 (elite) Classes: Muckdweller, Oracle Famous/Named: Gelihast (elite), Mutanus the Devourer (elite, Mutanus is found in The Wailing Caverns, he may or maynot be a Blindlight) Mirefin Location: Dustwallow Marsh (coastal) Levels: 33 - 38 Classes: Coastrunner, Muckdweller, Oracle, Puddlejumper, and Warrior Famous/Named: Burgle Eye (rare) Vile Fin Location: Tirisfal Glades (coastal); Silverpine Forest (Lordamere Lake) These Murlocs come in to conflict with both the Rot Hide Gnolls and persistent Forsaken. To the south in Silverpine Forest, the Vile Fins build huts and villages along the shore and upon the islands of Lordamere Lake. Levels: 7 - 20 Classes: Lakestalker, Minor Oracle, Muckdweller, Oracle, Puddlejumper, Shorecreeper, Shredder, Tidecaller, and Tidehunter Torn Fin Location: Hillsbrad Foothills (coastal) These lonely murlocs eke out an existence on the southern shores of the region. Levels: 25 - 32 Classes: Coastrunner, Muckdweller, Oracle, and Tidehunter Famous/Named: Scargil (rare) Bluegill Location: Wetlands (coastal, marshland) This is the only region in Khaz Modan that is hospitable to the murlocs' aquatic nature. The vast fens and sticky marshes are home to the Bluegill Tribe who are constantly hunted by the adventurers issuing out of Menethil Harbor. Levels: 16 - 29 Classes: Forager, Muckdweller, Oracle, Puddlejumper, Raider, and Warrior Famous/Named: Gobbler (quest) Saltscale Location: Stranglethorn Vale (coastal, the Vile Reef) This is an especially vicious breed of murlocs. Levels: 33 - 37 (elite) Classes: Forager, Oracle, Hunter, Tide Lord, and Warrior Mirkgill Location: Stranglethorn Vale (lake) Levels: 31 - 37 Classes: Forager, Hunter, Lord, Oracle, and Warrior Famous/Named: Gluggle (rare) Marsh Location: Swamp of Sorrows (marshland) The Marsh murloc tribes live to the south and east of the ancient temple that lies in the fens. Levels: 40 - 45 Classes: Flesheater, Inkspewer, and Oracle Famous/Named: Swamp Talker (level 50-56, quest) Named * Burgle Eye: Level 38 rare. He can be found wandering the coastline Murloc encampments of Dustwallow Marsh. * Brack: Level 19 rare. He can be found wandering the beaches of Westfall to the south. * Cookie: Level 20 Elite. Found onboard Edwin VanCleef's ship in the Deadmines. Also he seems to be the ships cook. * Gluggle: Level 37 rare. Found in the ruins north of Grom'gol Base Camp in Stranglethorn Vale. * Gobbler: Level 22. Can be found in Bluegill Marsh in Wetlands and is involved in the quest Claws from the Deep. * Mutanus the Devourer: Level 22 elite. Although marked as Humanoid, this thing surely looks like a giant Murloc. He is the end boss of Wailing Caverns and can be fought after defeating the 4 fanglords. * Old Murk-Eye: Level 20. Can be found on the western shores of Westfall. He is needed for the quest The Coastal Menace. * Scargil: Level 30 rare. Found on the beach west of Southshore in Hillsbrad. * Slark: Level 15 rare. He can be found wandering the beaches of Westfall to the north. * Swamp Talker: Level 50 to 56. Found in a cave east of Stonard in the Swamp of Sorrows. He is involved in the quest The Swamp Talker. Category:Murlocs